callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Desert Eagle
The Desert Eagle is a large caliber, semi-automatic sporting pistol manufactured in the United States by Israeli Military Industries for Magnum Research and is primarily used by target shooters. The Mark XIX is the latest version of the revisions the Desert Eagle has gone through since its creation. The pistol is popular in media due to its large size and powerful caliber, but is never used by professionals for the same reasons. Its unwieldy weight, recoil, noise, and the high price of the weapon and its ammunition also dissuade potential customers. Cartridges it can be configured to fire include .357 Magnum, .44 Magnum, and .50 AE. The Call of Duty: World at War Weapon Equivalent of this weapon is the .357 Magnum Revolver. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare depicts the .50 AE version of the Desert Eagle, as the in-game model has a seven-round magazine. It is a very powerful pistol; it can kill in two hits at close range. Although the other pistols can do the same, the Desert Eagle is unique in that it does not require Stopping Power to achieve two-hit kills, making it the pistol of choice for players using Juggernaut. Stopping Power with the Desert Eagle is a waste, as it does not reduce the number of shots needed to kill the target at close range, though it will help against Juggernaut users and at long range. The Desert Eagle has incredibly high accuracy while not aiming down the sights compared to any other gun in the game. Unlike the other pistols, it cannot be fitted with a silencer. The Desert Eagle is unlocked at level 43, and a golden version is unlocked at Commander (Level 55), making it the only golden weapon that doesn't require the completion of any expert challenges to acquire. The Desert Eagle is popular because of its sheer power. However, some people choose to avoid it as it has a low magazine capacity of just 7 rounds (and a total ammo count of 21), is one of the loudest weapons in the game, and has high visual recoil. The Desert Eagle can only be found in the single-player level Crew Expendable, although it is seen wielded by Imran Zakhaev in The Coup and Game Over, and is wielded by Khaled Al-Asad in the level The Coup. However, you can see the weapon is handed to Al-Asad in Coup by Zakhaev showing it actually belongs to Zakhaev and is probably the same weapon as used in Game Over. The pistol can only be obtained if you run ahead of your teammates in the first cargo hold, at which point an Ultranationalist leaps out of a storage container armed with the pistol. Contrary to popular belief, Sgt. Griggs does not use a Desert Eagle while saving Soap in Game Over, but a nickel-plated M1911 .45. Image:deagle_4.png|Desert Eagle Image:deagleiron_4.png|Ironsight Image:golddeagle_4.png|Gold Desert Eagle File:Weapon desert eagle twotone.png|The two-tone Desert Eagle. This color scheme is the one used in Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In terms of gameplay, the Desert Eagle is mostly the same as in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. However, the recoil is significantly higher, making it harder to manage when aiming. The recoil thus makes it unable to be used as a "sniper" for larger maps. But at close range, it matches toe to toe with the .44 Magnum, and has one extra round in its magazine. In addition, the ironsights are slightly off-center. The gun now sports a two tone color scheme, as opposed to the all-chrome finish it had previously in the last game. The Desert Eagle is seen with a tactical rail integrated into the top and underside of the barrel, and also with a tactical flashlight (used for aesthetic purposes only) mounted underneath. Another new feature is the addition of white dot sights. It appears alongside another powerful handgun: the .44 Magnum. Since the .44 Magnum is unlocked before the Desert Eagle, and is more accurate with less recoil, it is the more popular of the two. With Akimbo, the Desert Eagle can kill a target by simply firing both guns at the same time (assuming both shots hit the target). This can make it very effective at close range. Weapon Attachments: *FMJ *Akimbo *Tactical Knife File:Deagle 6.png|The Desert Eagle in Modern Warfare 2 { Trivia * In the armory in [[F.N.G.] there is a two tone Desert Eagle, the same color scheme used in Modern Warfare 2. * The Desert Eagle's front iron sight is backwards in game. * Khaled Al-Asad wields a Desert Eagle but never gets to use it in the level Safehouse. However, the player can by typing "give deserteagle" in the console, on the PC version, during the level. * On Infinity Ward's website the Desert Eagle was voted the favorite weapon of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * The Desert Eagle from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare can be seen at multiple times in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 campaign, including in the hands of Cpl. Dunn in S.S.D.D., in the bunker in Second Sun, and near Raptor in Wolverines! and by the dead VIP. * A Desert Eagle shot can be heard when you Prestige in Call of Duty 4. A similar but not the same sound can be heard when prestiging Modern Warfare 2. * The Desert Eagle can make the Juggernaut stumble along with the Barrett .50cal. * Occasionally an enemy may drop a Desert Eagle on a different Modern Warfare mission. * The Desert Eagle is capable of one-shot kills at any range in hardcore mode (assuming the target is not using Juggernaut or behind cover. * The Desert Eagle .50 should do more damage than the .44, as it strikes with about 140% of the energy of a .44 magnum handgun. * When firing the Desert Eagle with both hands in game, the recoil is easier to notice than when using a tactical knife, where the user holds the gun with only one hand. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:American Weapons Category:Israeli Weapons Category:American Weapons Category:Multiplayer